<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runs in the Family by Jahaliel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678776">Runs in the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel'>Jahaliel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Genichiro is more of a mention at the end, This is a fluffy crackish idea, about shoes/sandals and those who don't wear them, got a headcanon to go with it, my other sekiro stories got stuck, so i'm pleased i was able to write this, this is about Isshin and Emma and family of choice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Isshin and Emma fought over Shoes and the 1 Time they didn’t</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Runs in the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawayfan/gifts">justawayfan</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><em> 1 Hinin<br/><br/></em> The first time it happens it was her fault.  To be fair Emma had thought, well she’d trusted that a man who led a successful campaign and was one of the best swordsman of the age would be sensible enough to understand he wasn’t that young anymore and that avoiding going out and getting into fights when one was sick was a good idea. <br/><br/>However she had chosen to serve Lord Ashina and Isshin was a crazy old man. <br/><br/>After Dogen’s death Isshin had declared Emma his primary physician - and told her that she’d been given a  watchtower to convert into a lab and housing as she saw fit.  For the most part it suited Emma just fine.  However when Isshin was sick he was terrible at staying put and drinking medicine.  Emma got around the latter with copious experimentation as to what combinations of medicinal herbs didn’t react with alcohol and mixing them with sake. <br/><br/>The former was what had gotten her into this mess.  Emma had thought - if she “borrowed” Isshin’s sandals - she was able to access his quarters at all hours due to her status as his physician (and also as his granddaughter) - then he would be stuck inside and as she no qualms about using her standing to get promises from all Isshin’s visitors to not bring him extra shoes. <br/><br/>Unfortunately this had backfired quite spectacularly and now Emma was staring at feet that were blistered and raw - Isshin had apparently gone out bare foot for several hours.  She spent several moments in raw denial that he had been that foolish but she was staring down the evidence that said otherwise. <br/><br/>She glanced up to meet his eyes - Isshin barely looked apologetic at all and he just gave her a small smile and asked if she could fix it.  With a sigh, Emma rocked back on her feet, passed over a cup of tea, taking one for herself and nodded.  She would need to improve that salve she that after it was done and she was back in the lab.  But she’d returned his shoes so hopefully it would no longer be an issue. <br/><br/></p><p><em>2 Gekido<br/><br/></em>Sometimes Emma had to remind herself that even though Isshin was the lord she served, Emma was his doctor now that her adoptive father had passed on.  And Emma was <b><em>done</em></b>  with coming in for her daily check up to find Isshin with feet cold nearly to the point of frostbitten.<br/><br/>Isshin glances at her face as she finishes applying salve to his feet - her face is set in hard lines, so unlike her usual soft smile.  “Emma,” he begins<br/><br/>“Isshin-sama, why do you keep doing this?”<br/><br/>“Doing what?” He replies, trying to play innocent.</p><p>Emma sighs, takes a steadying breath “Look, you’re my lord. I can’t stop you from going out and doing what you want but could you. Please. Wear. Some. Shoes.”<br/><br/>It is less than a week later, before his feet have even healed completely when the Tengu goes out to patrol again.  Barefoot. <br/><br/>He was expecting stone-face disapproval; but he was not expecting Emma’s fury - she comes in, takes one look at his feet and places down the salve and medicine she was carrying.  The pots clink together as she stands back up.  “Wear your fucking shoes.  It’s the middle of fucking winter.”  The words grit out through her teeth, and she turns and leaves, brushing past a stunned Jinsuke.  Isshin does his own tending that night, cannot help but think of how the anger in her words held fury but also a strong other emotion - worry perhaps or stress. <br/><br/>(Her anger was not enough for him to cease his actions, not when the song of the land spoke so clearly to him once more - he regretted it a little, the young bird Orangutan had brought home was most certainly in possession of a sharp set of talons now she was grown.)</p><p> </p><p><em> 3 Kōshō </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> Emma should have known better, she sighed to herself.  Once more the Tengu had been running around Ashina, once more without sandals or any kind of protection from the cold.  Isshin had been a little sheepish in their checkup but hadn’t mentioned it -probably hoping to avoid a fight.  <br/><br/>She had gone briefly to her lab to grab some extra medicines to add to Isshin’s tea and when she returned he was gone, a note on the low table said he was over in the castle proper talking defence with Jinsuke.  Emma placed the medicines in their pouches on the table - they were clearly labelled and Isshin knew how to steep them.  Standing to leave, she glanced around the room and her gaze snagged on the very familiar mask.  A smile bloomed on her lips as she lifted it off its peg.  The replacement for that mask hung quite nicely in its place.  Emma took the mask back to her office - she’d return it later. <br/><br/>Later that afternoon Isshin was in a very good mood indeed - the medicinal herb blend Emma had left for him was her best yet, and he was feeling almost young again.  He thought it would be prudent while this lasted to go out on patrol.  <br/><br/>He went over to where he’d left his mask hanging. <br/><br/>The smile faded from his lips as he took in the new accessory dangling from the hook. <br/><br/>* <b>THUMP</b> * <br/>* <b>THUMP</b> *<br/><br/>One of the on-duty nightjars raised an eyebrow in question and when Ubu received a nod from their superior they went to check the stairs to the Lord’s room.  Two sandals were on the fourth stair down laying on their sides as if they’d been thrown by someone in a temper.  Shaking their head, Ubu went back down and told the lead that everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 4 Yūutsu </em>
</p><p>The winter was growing colder.  Emma hadn’t taken his mask again - had in fact apologised but Isshin, Isshin was worried.  She rarely smiled anymore - and while she would still visit him for check-ups and healing they’d not practiced swordplay together in weeks.  And he worried because she offered nothing - not words of concern, no anger, no pranks - it was if someone had replaced his granddaughter (because with Dogen dead he’d claimed her as his - and if Orangutan wanted to argue the man could leave his moping in the temple and come visit) with an automaton.<br/><br/>He’d been out and about as the Tengu - would not give up that freedom, nor the usefulness of the rumours that spread from his fighting - and on his return found Emma waiting for him. As he removes the tengu’s coat he watches her pour the tea, the smell of the herbs she placed in the pot fills the room.  <br/><br/>“Good morning Emma,” <br/>“Lord Isshin,” she replies bowing her head, “would you like some tea?” <br/>“That would be lovely.  Thank you.”  He takes the cup from her and she kneels back down and picks up her own. <br/><br/>They drink in silence for a while.  Emma’s cup clinks, the ceramic shaking the barest fraction in her hand.  Isshin notes it and wonders - her hands have always been steady so this tremor is unusual.  His quiet question about if she’s okay goes unanswered.  Instead he gets a small liar’s smile and Emma begins to apply the salve she’s made. <br/><br/>It’s improved a lot in the weeks since he started going bare foot and he thanks her for it - with the treatment he can go out 3 times a week and let his feet fully recover between.  In the beginning it had taken nearly a week for his feet to recover.  She acknowledges the thanks with a barely murmured “my lord is welcome.”  The formality grates.  And when she is done and goes to leave Isshin catches her hand. <br/><br/>“Emma.  What is wrong?”  He hates to do it but allows the authority he holds to fill his voice just a bit “Tell me.”  In the end if he is still her lord then she must answer if he commands it.  She pulls her hand away but sits back down.  She does not look at him as she chokes out a few sentences that make it clear that his actions re hurting her, not because she cannot heal him but because she… her voice trails off and she shrugs then, the gesture elegant.  <br/><br/>When he reaches out, touches her cheek to turn her, wanting to see her face it is damp.  She cries silently, and the only further words she offers him is a request to leave so that she may return to her other duties. <br/><br/>Isshin lets her go.  But he worries.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 5 Akirame  </em>
</p><p><em> <br/></em> Slowly Emma seems to return to something more usual - her fire slowly growing brighter once more.  They do not practice still - he knows from the Nightjar reports that she now practices early in the morning before he, and most of the castle wakes.  But she offers him more smiles - some even reach her eyes.  They still haven’t really talked about it.  And so Emma decides that it’s time for drastic measures.  When she goes to visit him for his check up she brings regular tea.  After she’s treated his feet, and his other injuries, he drinks it she moves around, gathering the many bottles of various types of sake Isshin has in his rooms. <br/><br/>“What are you doing Emma?” He asks curiously as she finishes bringing the last of - oh that’s Dragonspring, he’s not getting that one back ever - the sake to the bag she brought with her. <br/>“I’m taking your sake and giving it to Orangutan on my next visit.” <br/>Isshin’s eyes go wide “Emma! You can’t do that.  Besides, Orangutan prefers Ashina sake over my unrefined bottles.” <br/>Emma scoffs at him “There were plenty of both kinds,” she shrugs “and if Orangutan doesn’t want them I will drink them myself when I visit him.” <br/>“You will get alcohol poisoning.”  Isshin well knows how many bottles of sake he keeps in his rooms - though she hasn’t grabbed the ones from his stash that is currently beneath him. <br/>She raises one eyebrow in clear disdain - and part of him is so happy that his daughter is arguing with him like this - “My liver is in better shape than yours old man.” <br/><em> <br/></em> Isshin scoffs a bit at her and shortly after Emma takes her leave.  And the sake.  Once she’s gone, Isshin pulls up the floorboard to reveal his secret stash of sake.  Picking out a bottle of Dragonspring - it’d been a long enough day that he decided it was worth cracking open one of the few remaining containers he had.   He took a swig straight from the bottle and nearly spat it out in surprise.  For instead of the sweet burn of sake instead it was a cooled herbal tea - one of Emma’s favoured blends to share with him as the herbs had properties that improve general health and wellbeing. <br/><br/>Frowning he re-opened the stash and saw tucked in between the bottles a piece of paper.  In Emma’s neat handwriting she had declared “You really thought I didn’t know about all your stashes?  You trained me better than that Lord Isshin”  He chuckled to himself; Emma was both a doctor and a warrior trained in observance - he should have guessed that she knew and wasn’t above using her authority to investigate his quarters while he was out. <br/><br/>Standing up he stretched, recapped the bottle of tea and putting on his shoes went to go find Emma.  It was time they actually talked about this.<br/><br/>He finds her in the office section of her lab/clinic and asks if they can talk. <br/>“Is this because I took all your booze.” <br/>Isshin shrugged “You have what you wanted out of it?” <br/>“I’ll take it.  Come in, please and take a seat.”<br/><br/>They talk long into the night.  Isshin tells her about how much going barefoot has helped him - about how when he touches the earth of Ashina he can feel where those are who do not belong - be they ministry rats or bandit rats.  How Ashina sings with him when he fights, strengthens his blows and how he is less winded on his return.<br/><br/>And Emma tells him about how she worries - about how there are few left now that she loves; Orangutan is failing - he survives but no longer thrives and the bad days where he needs to focus on his carving to the exclusion of everything else have been more frequent of late.  She admits there’s little she can do to help - takes him medicine and sake and new carving tools when he needs them and it hurts because of the three father figures she has one is dead, one is dying and then Isshin, Isshin who is also getting older, getting sicker and refusing to take care of himself. <br/><br/>She cries then and Isshin opens his arm, pulling her into a hug like he hasn’t since she was Dogen’s quiet shadow.  “Shh.  I’m sorry dear one.”  He considers how hard it must be for her - there are few ladies of equal age and status in Ashina; Genichiro has been isolating himself from them more and more of late so it makes sense to him now that he stops to think about it that his actions have had a big impact on Emma. <br/><br/>She pulls away from him eventually and returns to her seat, a true-smile on her face “Thanks oji-sama.  Look I want to work this out with you - I”m tired of fighting.  Lets practice together tomorrow and see if we can come up with a compromise?” <br/>“It would be my pleasure, Emma-dear.  Have a good night.” <br/>“You too, sleep well.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> +1 Kazoku </em>
</p><p>The next day Emma meets Isshin after he’s done with his meetings.  They go up to the dojo in the castle and at the door both of them remove their shoes.  Isshin makes a questioning hum and Emma tilts her head in a half-shrug “I want to try it for myself.  I won’t have the connection to the land but you said it also helped you fight more efficiently without taking that into account.”<br/><br/>They warm up side by side and Isshin watches Emma from the corner of his eye - she has been putting in the practice apart from him which is good to see but … “I’ve missed this,” he says.<br/>“Me too.” Emma replies, completing a half turn in mirror to him so that they are facing each other.<br/><br/>They salute and begin a set of exercises that gradually turn into a friendly spar - Isshin is pleased with how much of his abilities he’s having to use to keep up with her.  Emma has taken his lessons to heart and she is young and slight and very very fast.  The wood beneath her feet is mostly smooth but Emma ducks under Isshin’s blade spinning around to slash at him in turn and feels the difference in how she can keep her feet steady.<br/><br/>Isshin wins their spar - but Emma lasted for a decent length of time against him and her crosses are a thing of beauty; Isshin makes sure to tell her so.  Emma smiles “I had a good teacher.”<br/>“So you did.  Join me for a late tea in an hour?”<br/>“Of course my lord.” She bows and leaves him to freshen up.<br/><br/>Over sake and plates of fresh Mibu salad she and Isshin work a compromise because she will worry and chilblains are not kind - frostbite even less so.   But she will respect his decision to go barefoot.  Wraps that cover only some of the foot infused with the healing salve that has the time down to around half a day at rest to fully heal the current levels of damage are Emma’s suggestion. <br/><br/>“They can be shifted around so that different parts of your feet are exposed - alternately wrap one foot well and leave the other bare then alternate that.  If you are going out every day the healing may not be as effective and I will want to make sure to check up on them at least every three days if not more frequently.”<br/>“I will try them Emma,” Isshin replies “you’ve put a lot of thought into this.”<br/>“I have - I will keep trying to improve them.  I would welcome your feedback once you have tested them out.”<br/>Isshin nods in agreement and thanks her again.  They end the night with a toast to family made.<br/><br/><br/><em>Several months later</em><br/><br/>When Emma sees Genichiro step out of his sandals to fight Wolf she sighs.  As he uses the lightning though she thinks it makes sense - one would want to be able to ground that power correctly.  Still it’s funny that this is something shared between grandfather and grandson.<br/><br/>She tells Isshin about it over sake and they both laugh.  Then Isshin tells her that obviously it’s time she gave up on the shoes as well seeing as she was family.  And Emma shakes her head, pinches her nose, drains her cup of sake and tells him “I think not.  If I am fighting, it would be because things are dire enough that my shoes wouldn’t matter”<br/><br/>“Well let us hope it shall not come to that.”<br/>She refills her cup and lifts it in toast “To hope, then.”<br/>They drink in the light of the setting sun, with peace spun between them at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my headcanon to go with this mostly canon-ish fic is that Isshin has a connection to Ashina that's a little magical/supernatural.  But it only works when he's literally touching the earth - hence his going shoeless as the Tengu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>